Sleeping In
by SpazKit
Summary: I think Auron and Tidus should have shown more concern for poor Rikku at the Thunder Plains.


1 Sleeping In  
  
  
  
Flashes of superheated light ripped and roared across the skies of the Thunder Plains. Tidus watched in awe as the bolts charged into the massive gray towers, turning the metal bright red. Eyes wide, he contemplated what might happen if one of those nasty things hit him. His hair would no longer be blond, that's for sure.  
  
Huddling under the porch of the Inn, Tidus didn't even hear the older guardian approach, steps muffled by the roaring thunder. Barely touching his arm, Auron stepped beside the teenager, causing the boy to jump. "Hay!" He cried. Rain poured off the roof in waves, managing to splatter the two with it's falling grasp. They stepped back.  
  
"It's not a nice place to be, that's for sure," Tidus murmured, as Auron removed his glasses and wiped then off with his red coat.  
  
"I have the feeling we might not have such an easy time leaving," He replied. "You saw the terror in the girl's eyes."  
  
Tidus snorted. "Yea, no kidding. It was freaky. I've never heard anybody laugh like that before." He shuddered. The howling wind seemed to be touching his spine, sending shivers throughout his body. The tall swordsman beside him also twitched, momentarily closing his eye.  
  
"Perhaps we should talk to her," Auron suggested, his coat whipping around his legs franticly. "We might be able to persuade her to leave. We need to get moving."  
  
The teenager pouted. "But we just got here! And believe it or not, I am tired."  
  
"Then why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"Uh… because this storm is really loud?" Attempted Tidus, but Auron just gave him a lowly look. "Fine. Let's go see Rikku, then." The guardians entered the brightly colored Inn, slightly damp. Kimahri sat in the far corner, stoic as ever, glancing at the doorway.  
  
"Hey Kimahri, where's Rikku?" Tidus asked. The Rhonso pointed to the rooms down the hallway. Nodding, Tidus wandered down the rooms to the last door. He and Auron paused, hearing moaning from within.  
  
Gently pushing the door open, the two came upon a whimpering Rikku, curled into a ball atop the covers of the double bed. Eyes screwed shut, she moaned incoherently, shaking. Tidus quickly totted to one side of the bed, while Auron, a hint of concern hidden by his cloak, approached the other. She faced the older man, arms pulled up tightly to her chest, head barely touching the pillow.  
  
"Should we wake her up?" Tidus whispered. Auron didn't reply. He just gently sat on the bed, not causing Rikku to stir. He pulled his arm out of the coat, and reached an ungloved hand to her shoulder when an incredibly loud crash of thunder rocked the building. Rikku screamed, and scrambled upright, attempting to run. Still caught in a dream or nightmare, she crashed headfirst into Auron.  
  
"NOO! Nononooo! Not again! Please!" She screamed, writhing against the mattress and the startled older guardian. Auron struggled to restrain the Al Bhed, grasping her arms and pinning her upper half to his chest while Tidus grabbed her flailing feet on the other side. Eyes still jammed shut and crying, she continued to fight against the two for another few minutes before she went limp again, whimpering softly. Tidus's blue eyes were wide when he glanced back to the swordsman, unsure of what to do. A second crash of thunder shook the building, but Rikku only twitched violently against her captors, burying her face into Auron's chest, tiny hands grasping his black shirt.  
  
They stayed like that for several minutes, unsure, as the rain pelted the roof above. Finally, Auron began to maneuver Rikku, along with himself, onto the mattress. Tidus lifted the covers, allowing access for her legs and feet. Firmly attached to his midsection, Rikku whimpered again into his chest. Auron found himself curled under the bed sheets, elbow propped up against the pillow, with an Al Bhed snuggled in his side. Tidus smirked quickly, then wiped the look of his face before his fellow guardian had a chance to see it.  
  
"Now what?" Whispered the teenager, sitting on the bedside. Auron shook his head.  
  
"We should wake her," He whispered softly back.  
  
"Why? She's not moaning anymore." Pointed out Tidus. "And I for one am quite happy to grab a few hours shut-eye." Auron's mouth dropped behind his rumpled cloak as Tidus yawned. The boy curled up on the bed with his back to his mentor, barely touching Rikku.  
  
Auron stared dumbfounded at his current position. Tidus snored softly, while Rikku's now steady breathing blew against his chest. He was trapped. The thunder seemed to quiet, leaving faded lightning against the drawn shades and pattering of rain on the roof. Hissing softly and giving in, he lay back against the pillows, arm unintentionally sliding around the girl, supporting her head. He stared at the ceiling for a while, listening to the other's steady breathing. Far to warm and far to comfortable, the rhythmic sounds of falling rain lulled Auron to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Lulu was first up after Kimahri that morning. Odd, usually their stubborn red-coated companion was up and shuffling people off. Thunder resounded gently against the Inn as Lulu went in search of the missing guardians. The last door of the hallway was opened just a crack, and she silently pried the door open.  
  
Inside she found her three missing guardians, snoring Tidus nuzzled against Rikku's side. Rikku, on her back, head beneath Auron's chin and Auron, on his side, arm tossed over Rikku's abdomen, breathing softly.  
  
Lulu's hand went to her mouth, wearing a huge smile. She glanced at the troop one more time, the pulled the door shut behind her. Let Auron be late for once, they could sleep in.  
  
  
  
***I dunno. I was feeling the need for some incredible "awwwww"-ing with FFX's Characters. ^_^  
  
-SpazKit 


End file.
